


You Can Plan on Me

by odofidi



Series: Someone Exactly Like You [4]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Baking, Boys In Love, Christmas, Cottage Living, Family, Fluff, Holidays, Love, M/M, New house, Rosehill Cottage, a dash of smut, cottage life, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odofidi/pseuds/odofidi
Summary: For the first Christmas in their new home, David and Patrick navigate around having their families all together. And David learns that having Marcy Brewer around is pretty awesome.
Relationships: Marcy Brewer & David Rose, Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Someone Exactly Like You [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703641
Comments: 20
Kudos: 284





	You Can Plan on Me

**Author's Note:**

> Well kids, here we have a Christmas fic. That I wrote in April. Cause why not. 
> 
> Like most of you I was bummed by the lack of Marcy and Clint at the wedding (someone on twitter even called Clint an EXTRA?!) So I decided to feature them much more heavily than Johnny and Moira (plus I have not gotten that Moira voice down yet). Sadly Clint is less featured but what're you gonna do about it? (Nothing, it's my fic. Thems the rules).
> 
> Being able to write these has definitely helped with this quarantine madness so thanks for coming along with me. This one definitely got away from me. I thought of breaking it up into chapters and then just decided, Fuck it! We'll do it live!
> 
> Also, this is my first time really attempting some actual smut. It's still incredibly tame. But hopefully not bad.
> 
> As always, these can be read as as stand alone, though there will be call backs to previous parts of the series, but nothing that'd confuse you. 
> 
> This work is un'beta'ed. So all those fun mistakes are mine.

“Okay David, we need to talk about Christmas.”

“Is this where you tell me Santa isn’t real and isn’t bringing me those Alexander McQueen boots I want?” David didn’t look up from where he sat reading on the couch, a fire going in front of him in a perfect picture of a Sunday afternoon.

“David those boots were almost as much as our mortgage payment!”

“What’s your point?”

They were getting side tracked. “No. David, we need to talk about where everyone is going to stay for Christmas.”

David sighed and rolled his head back in exasperation against the back of the couch. “They all stay at their own homes.”

“David.”

He closed his book and rolled his head to make eye contact with Patrick as he walked around to face David. He had a notebook in his hands. His planning notebook. No matter how many jokes David made he knew he wasn’t getting out of this conversation.

“Alexis can stay in the guest room upstairs.”

“Okay. And which set of our parents gets to stay in the guest room off the kitchen?”

David sighed. “Ideally? None of them.” He knew he wasn’t going to win this argument, but he was going to try his hardest.

“David.” Patrick moved to sit on the coffee table, leaning towards David. “Do you want your parents to stay here this time and mine the next?”

“No.”

“So mine now and yours next time.”

“No.”

“David!”

David groaned and shifted on the couch. “Okay fine. Yours here now. We’ll jump off the bridge of ‘next time’ when it actually is next time.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want…”

“ _I don’t want_ to deal with my mother in this house every second of the day for the 5 days they’ll be here.” He leaned back against the couch and opened his book again. “Besides, your mom is helping make Christmas dinner. So, you know, use that argument when you tell my parents.”

“When _I_ tell your parents?”

David hummed in agreement and curled his legs up under him. “I’d also throw in something about checking up on the motel to my dad, but that’s just my suggestion. You handle it however you’d like.”

“Why am I the one telling _your_ parents this?”

“Uh cause that’s the deal we made.”

“When?!”

“The night before Alexis left. Back at the apartment.”

“You can remember a conversation we had at midnight when you were stoned months ago but not to take out the trash when I ask.”

“Mmm. It’s a gift.” David grinned at Patrick, watching his husband roll his eyes.

“Will you at least be in the room when I call your parents?”

“I’ll think about it.”

Patrick leaned forward and nosed his way along David’s jaw, his arms braced on the back of the couch, bracketing David in. “Anything I can do to persuade you?”

“Call Santa and get him to bring me those boots.”

Patrick rolled his eyes and kissed David’s cheek before standing and heading towards the stairs. “Nice try.”

*****

Two days later, David wandered into the kitchen searching for a bottle of water. He opened the fridge, pulled one out and glanced over at Patrick where he sat at the kitchen table against the big bay window. His laptop was open in front of him and his brows were furrowed in concentration.

“Everything okay?”

“Hmm?” Patrick glanced up at David across the room. “Yeah. Just spreadsheet stuff.” David widened his eyes in concern. “No, the store’s fine. I’m just fighting with the literal spreadsheet. It’s not doing a formula I want it to. It’s fine.”

David nodded and took a swig from his water bottle. He turned to leave the room when Patrick called back out.

“Stay. We’ll call your parents.”

“Mmmmm-pass.”

“David. Please. Just…sit next to me while I do it.”

David smirked and moved slowly towards him. “Are you scared of talking to my dad?”

“Your dad? No.”

“So it’s my mom that scares you.”

“I wouldn’t use the word ‘scares’. I just…I’m not sure she likes me.”

“What?!” David slid into the bench seat next to Patrick, placing his bottle of water on the table. “What do you mean you’re not sure if she likes you? My parents like you.”

“I know your dad does. Your mom and I just never…interact all that much, one on one.”

“Yeah. That’s by design.” Patrick scrunched his face in confusion. “Moira Rose is best in small doses. In a group setting. Where her judgement is typically restrained. At least a little.”

“Okay. Well. That doesn’t make me feel even a little bit better. But I’m going to call your dad now so…” David sighed and moved his hands in an “if you must” motion. Patrick picked up his phone and framed it so that they were both visible, placing his hand on David’s thigh as he scooted closer.

The call rang for only a moment before connecting, the ceiling of Johnny and Moira’s home coming into view.

“Hi kids!” Johnny’s voice rang out far too loud.

“Dad. Lower the phone. I don’t want to look at your ceiling.”

“Oh. Hold on.” The phone jostled around for a moment before Johnny was visible. “How are things?” He was still shouting.

“They’d be better if you stopped yelling.” David mumbled.

“We’re good Mr. Rose.” Patrick smiled, squeezing David’s thigh. “How is LA?”

“Oh, you know. Sunny. Warm. Looking forward to seeing you kids in a week!”

“That’s actually why we called, Mr. Rose. Seems we’re going to be a little full here for Christmas and –“

“Oh yes. Big gathering. Whole family! Really looking forward to it! Seeing all the work you’ve done on the house in person!”

“Dad.” David tried to interject but Johnny was on a roll.

“It’s going to be so nice to be with you kids again. And Alexis of course! When does your sister get there, David? Should we get a car from the airport or –“

“DAD.” David raised his voice, cutting into Johnny’s rambling. “Alexis gets here the day before you. One of us will pick you up at the airport. You’re welcome to get a car if you prefer but you can always borrow one of ours. We need you to stay at the motel.” His word were rushed, clipped.

“At the motel? I thought we were staying with you boys. David. What happened. Did the house –“

“Nothing is wrong with the house, Mr. Rose.” Patrick cut in as David rolled his eyes. “But with my parents and Alexis and you and Mrs. Rose all coming in for the holidays, we just don’t have enough space. And I don’t think anyone wants to sleep on a couch.”

“No. No I suppose not.”

“And with you coming back for the first time in a while, we figured you’d like to check in on the progress with some of the upgrades at the Rosebud.” Johnny’s face was pensive as Patrick spoke. “And we’d have my parents stay there, but my mom is going to be doing the bulk of the cooking for Christmas, which means getting up early. I figured Mrs. Rose wouldn’t want to be woken by the noise when my mom starts at 6am.” David startled, but Patrick gripped his thigh tighter, keeping his husband quiet.

Johnny looked startled for a moment before nodding. “No. No she wouldn’t. That’s a good call kids. I think your mom and I will rent a car though, David. That way we can move a bit more freely. You know, give your mom time to do her routine in the morning.”

David hummed, nodding. “Sounds good.”

“We’ll let you boys know when we land. And when we are on our way to your house. Looking forward to it!”

“Us too, Mr. Rose.”

They made their goodbyes and hung up the call. The moment the phone was down David sprang into action. “6am!?”

Patrick smiled, laughing softly as he patted David’s knee. “It’ll probably be closer to 9 or 10 but I figured the 6am would deter your parents more.”

“Wow. That was diabolical.” He narrowed his eyes at Patrick. “Who are you and what have you done with my husband?” Patrick laughed, kissed David’s cheek and turned back to his laptop, opening it back up to the spreadsheet from earlier. “Never mind. There he is.”

*****

David stood in the little baggage claim area of the Thornbridge airport, his patience wearing thin. The plane supposedly landed half an hour ago, and there was still no sign of his sister. Looking down at his phone he thumbed open the text chain. Her last response informed him that she was deplaning. That had been 20 minutes ago.

He sighed, crossed his arms and looked up. Finally, he heard the telltale clacking of her heels and saw her blond curls bopping towards him. He was ready to shout out a snarky comment when he realized she was on a phone call. He stood in amazement and listened to his sister finish what was obviously a business call.

He watched as she ended her call, rolling her eyes as she hung up and looked up, finally finding David in the room. “David!” A grin spread across her face as she walked over to him.

It was truly a sign of their growth that both siblings immediately fell into each other’s arms and gripped tightly. Pulling back, David smiled at his sister. “Good flight?”

“Eh. It was fine. I’m still not used to flying coach.”

“It was two hours, Alexis.”

“Yeah, just wait till you and Patrick go on your honeymoon. And you realize you have to pay for the snacks.” David looked at her in shock and disgust. “That’s right. They make you take your shoes off through security. You have to pay for snack and booze. And middle seats. Are a thing. A terrible, terrible thing.”

Alexis linked her arm through David’s and walked over to the baggage corral. “Oh god. I wonder if I could convince him to dump our savings on a couple of business class tickets. Or at least one.”

Alexis snorted out a laugh as they watched the bags slowly roll by. “Are Mom and Dad here yet?”

“No. They get here tomorrow. Same with the Brewers.”

“So tonight it’s just the three of us?”

“Yeah. Though I assume you’re going to be getting together with Twyla.”

“Um, obviously. We’re going to the Wobbly Elm tonight. But I’m all yours for dinner!” They grabbed her bag as it rolled by on the conveyor belt and made their way out to the parking lot.

David led her over to his sedan and popped the trunk, moving to help his sister put her suitcase in. “Um, David. Whose car is this?”

“Mine.”

“What…What happened to the Lincoln?!”

“We got rid of it.”

“What? David! That was Mom and Dad’s car!”

“Um, _technically_ it was mine. My money paid for it. And Dad transferred the title to me when they left for LA.” He closed the trunk and moved to the driver’s side of the car. “That car was a death trap, Alexis.”

Alexis pouted for a moment before sliding into the passenger side. “I can’t believe you got rid of our car. That was _our_ car David.”

“Yes. And then you all left, making it just _my_ car. I’m sorry if I didn’t want to drive a ’78 Lincoln around for the rest of time.” He looked over at Alexis as he pulled out of the parking lot and began to make his way home. “What’s the big deal?”

“I just…” Alexis sighed. “I don’t know. I guess I just forget that life kept moving on here after I left. I didn’t think this would be so hard.”

David smiled softly and reached his hand over the center console. Alexis slipped her hand inside his and sat back, watching the landscape through the window.

*****

David pulled into the driveway and pulled up next to a black cross over vehicle. “I thought I was the only one coming today?” Alexis asked, as they climbed out of the car and David went to grab her suitcase.

“You are.”

“Whose car is this?”

“Patrick’s.” Alexis stared at him, her mouth opening and closing. “We got rid of his old car. He’d had it since college. Plus, we needed something a little bigger for when we do vendor pick-ups.”

“Wow.” Alexis followed him up the walk and into the house. “You’re like…full country living now.” She stopped in the hall, looking into the living room. “Okay. So maybe not _full_ country living.” She smirked as she looked at the décor.

“Yeah. I’ll only go so far. This house is not going to be covered in tacky wallpaper and shiplap. I still have some standards, thank you.” David placed her suitcase at the bottom of the stairs as he moved toward the kitchen, calling out for his husband. “Patrick?”

David heard Patrick’s acknowledgement and walked into the kitchen, Alexis right behind him.

She stopped in the doorway and surveyed the home before her. David walked over to Patrick, who was standing at the island cooking something on the range. She watched her brother kiss his husband hello and couldn’t help but smile. Over the past few months she had feared that he had made the wrong choice when he decided to stay. But seeing them now, she knew David was where he was meant to be.

“Hi, Alexis.” Patrick grinned at her. “Good flight?”

She nodded, stepping forward. “As good as a flight in coach can be.”

Patrick laughed, continuing to move whatever he was making around in the pan in front of him. “David, why don’t you help your sister take her bags upstairs. Dinner’s in 15.” He looked up at Alexis. “And then we can watch a movie? I figured you’d be tired.”

“Mmmm. _Alexis_ is abandoning us tonight to go drinking with Twyla.” David snarked. “Because that’s more important than hanging out with _her brother_ and his husband.”

“David! I’m sorry I have a more _active_ social life. Just because you’re boring and married…”

Patrick rolled his eyes and cut David off as he saw David gear up for another snarky comment. “That’s _fine_ , Alexis. Do you want to borrow one of our cars?”

“I’m not letting her drive my car.”

Alexis rolled her eyes at David. “Please. I’m a way better driver than you. Besides I just got my B Class license. So your tiny little sedan would be fine. But no thank you, _Patrick_ , I’ll get an Uber.” She flipped her hair over her shoulder and turned to leave the room.

She paused in the hallway, looking at the photo frames that lined the hallway, smiling at the pictures from David and Patrick’s wedding. She could only just hear her brother and his husband speaking softly in the kitchen.

“It’s fine, David. We’ll have one last night to ourselves before everything goes insane around here.”

“Mmmm. One last night. You’re going to be so exhausted in the morning.”

Alexis gagged slightly, more from the sweetness than the idea of her brother wearing Patrick out. She walked over to the stairs and grabbed her bag, waiting for David to join her and show her up to the guest room. She glanced around the room and smiled to herself.

Oh how far they’d come.

*****

Patrick walked into David’s closet, his phone in his hand, to find David standing, staring at a row of sweaters. “So, that was my mom.” Patrick twisted the phone around in his hands. “They should be here in about 30.”

David nodded, moving a few sweaters aside as he sighed. “Okay.”

“And your dad texted me. They’ve landed. They’re going to grab a rental and head to the motel before coming over. They’ll probably be here in two hours.”

“Okay.”

“And your sister is out with Twyla but she’ll be back before we leave for dinner.”

“Okay.”

“Is it?” Patrick questioned, looking at the somber look on David’s face.

“What?”

“You seem off.”

David shook his head. “No. Just…nervous I guess? Our families haven’t all been together for a while. And mine tends to step in it when they get around yours.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Um… all the times my family has said something stupid around your parents?” Patrick continued to look puzzled. “First time your parents came here, my dad outed you.”

“Not on purpose.”

“And at the wedding. My very tipsy sister only just barely being cut off before telling your dad about the time she walked in on us in the back room at the store? Or my mom forgetting your last name. In the middle of our ceremony.”

“She didn’t forget it. She was just emotional.”

“Sure. And it didn’t take her three months to stop calling you Peter.” Patrick nodded his head side to side. “See? I’m not wrong. And now. Because we’re the two dumbest humans alive, we’re having everyone here. For five days.”

Patrick walked over to him and placed his hands on David’s biceps, applying gentle pressure as he forced David to look him in the eye. “We’re not dumb. It’s only five days. We’re going to be fine.” David opened his mouth to protest when Patrick cut him off. “Your parents are staying at the motel. And they are going to want to see people in town, so they won’t be here all the time. And tomorrow night we’re having your dad’s annual Christmas Eve party here, so there will be lots of other people here to distract.”

“Great. Just what we need. More time for your parents to be around Roland.”

Patrick cocked his head and narrowed his eyes at David. “What’s going on. Why are you so stressed about this?”

“I just want them to like me.” David whispered, his eyes dropping to the floor.

“Who, my parents?” David nodded solemnly. “You know they love you, right? More than they love me.” David scoffed, rolling his eyes and looking up again to meet Patrick’s gaze. “You talk to my mom way more than I do. And I’m 95% sure that you’ve been helping my dad with Christmas presents this year. For my mom.”

David shrugged, bringing Patrick’s hands up with the motion, his eyes looking everywhere but at Patrick. “He wanted to get something special for her.”

Patrick smiled. “And you know my parents take everything that comes from your family with a grain of salt. They barely even notice the insane antics anymore. I know I don’t.” He bit his lower lip and dodged his head to meet David’s eyes again. David sighed, nodding. “And if you can keep it together, I’ll make it worth your while tonight.”

Patrick began to lean in, intending on kissing up David’s neck when David reared away from him “Um. Ex _cuse_ you. You’re not coming anywhere near me for the next five days.”

“What?!”

“I’m not having sex while your parents and my _sister_ are in this house.”

“Are you kidding me?”

“Absolutely _not_. That is…tacky. And…and… incorrect. It’s just incorrect.”

Patrick stared at his husband in disbelief. “So you’re just totally cool, not having sex for five days.”

“We’ve done it before.”

Patrick laughed. “When?!”

“Um…” David wracked his brain for a time when they had gone that long. There must have been _some_ time. Right? Towards the beginning? “When we first started dating!” David exclaimed triumphantly, a smug tone creeping in.

“Nice try. But we only made it three days before we fooled around in the back room. And if I remember correctly, day five was when Ray walked in on us right after you had blown me and you nearly fell off the bed in the scramble.”

David blushed, remembering fondly. “Okay…well…there must have been some time. I’m sure we’ve gone that long before.”

Patrick crossed his arms and smiled smugly at David. “The only time you and I have ever gone more than three days without having sex was right after Rachel showed up. And that doesn’t count.”

“It does too. And it was six days, if I remember correctly!”

“That first day doesn’t count, I got you off in the backseat of my car before we went to the motel for dinner. And the rest don’t count because we didn’t see each other or speak the entire time. We have never gone more than three days, where we are speaking, without having sex of some kind. Even when I was at that conference last year for eight days we had phone sex every night. And a couple of the mornings.”

David grinned and leaned in, wrapping his arms around Patrick’s shoulders as Patrick’s hands found their natural place at his waist. “Mmmm. Those were fun. And still holds the record for the quickest I’ve been able to get you off.” David’s grin stayed on his face as he kissed Patrick. He felt himself getting lost in the moment before pulling away, stepping back. “Still. The idea of your parents hearing us? Hard pass.”

David reached up and grabbed a sweater from the rack behind Patrick and slid it over his tee shirt. “My parents are going to be all the way downstairs.” Patrick followed him out of the closet. “And your sister sleeps with that white noise machine. I think we’ll be fine as long as, you know, we don’t get too vocal.”

David snorted as he slipped his engagement rings on his right hand and checked his hair in the bathroom mirror. “Okay. Good luck with that. I’m not the screamer.”

“I’m not a _screamer_.” Patrick’s voice was defensive as they walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

“Tell that to the seven noise complaints we got the week you moved into the apartment. Or the two we got the night you asked me to marry you.”

“Yeah, one of those was definitely from you that time.”

David shrugged and pulled two bottles of water out of the fridge, passing one to Patrick before he hoisted himself up on the island, his legs swinging easily off the end. “We got nineteen noise complaints over the year you lived there. And _one_ of them was because of me. I stand by my earlier statement.” He smirked at Patrick and took a dramatic sip from his bottle.

Patrick moved to stand between David’s legs, placing the bottle of water on the island and his hands on David’s thighs. “Well I stand by my previous statement. We’ve never gone five days. And I highly doubt we’ll be able to now.” He scratched his nails lightly along the tops of David’s thighs. “Plus, I don’t want to.”

David laughed and leaned down to kiss Patrick. A car horn beeped from outside the front door. Groaning slightly, David rested his forehead against Patrick’s. “I’ll think about it.”

Patrick winked, badly, and stepped away, allowing David to slide off the island and follow him to the front of the house to help Marcy and Clint with their bags.

*****

The next morning Patrick stood in the kitchen, leaning against the countertop as he waited for the tea kettle to heat up. It was still early, only just barely 7:30, and no one else in the house had woken up yet. He assumed his parents were most likely awake, but keeping to themselves for the moment, while he knew that both David and Alexis weren’t exactly early risers. None of which bothered him. Patrick liked the quiet of the mornings. It gave him time to think and just listen the world around him. Today especially, he was enjoying the moment.

Last night they had managed to survive their first Brewer/Rose family dinner. Though he had a sneaking suspicion that one of the reasons it went so smoothly was because they were out in public. The seven of them had all commandeered a corner in the café and had a surprisingly nice time. Patrick folded his arms over his chest as he remembered just how well his parents had gotten along with the Roses. Especially Johnny and Clint. Watching his dad and Mr. Rose talk in depth about the upcoming season for the Blue Jays was an amazing sight. Even if he was pretty sure Mr. Rose wasn’t really sure what he was agreeing with.

Patrick pulled out a mug and a tea bag as the kettle began to whistle softly. He clicked off the burner, moving the kettle away from the heat and filled his mug. He leaned back again, letting it steep, when to his great surprise, David appeared in the kitchen.

David shuffled forward in his socks, a hoodie wrapped around his pajama’ed body, his hands tucked deep into the sleeves, crossed over his chest, warding off the slight chill in the house. “Hi.” Patrick didn’t even attempt to hid the surprise in his voice.

David hummed and walked over to him. David somehow made himself the smaller of the two and tucked himself into Patrick’s neck, burrowing deep, his arms staying crossed, tucked between them. “Morning.” He mumbled into the crook of Patrick’s neck.

Patrick brought his arms up around David’s back and slowly moved his left hand up and down David’s spine. “What are you doing up?”

David shrugged against him. “Didn’t think it was good manners to sleep late with all these people here.”

“Well, one of those people is your sister and she’s not going to be up for at least an hour.” Patrick rested his chin against the side of David’s head as he wrapped his arms tighter around his husband. “And my parents would not have cared.”

“Maybe. But I care. So…”

Patrick acquiesced and stood there for a moment, simply holding David. “Do you want me to make you some coffee?”

“Not yet. Just wanna stay here for a minute.”

Patrick smiled, closed his eyes and continued to rub his palm up and down David’s back. He found himself lulled into a sense of pure calm as he stood in his kitchen, on Christmas Eve morning, holding his husband.

After what seemed like hours, but was probably closer to only a few minutes, Patrick opened his eyes at the sound of a door opening to the right of them. He smiled softly as his mother emerged from the little guest room off the side of the house. Keeping David tucked against him, he mouthed _morning_ at Marcy as she paused in the doorway and smiled at the two of them.

Marcy leaned against the door jam, suddenly overcome with the desire to cry as she saw the look of pure joy and contentment on her son’s face. She surreptitiously wiped a tear away as Patrick murmured softly in David’s ear. “My parents are up.”

David made a noise in recognition and reluctantly pulled away from Patrick. Running a hand through his still sleep tousled hair, he sucked in a deep breath and turned. “Morning Marcy.”

“Morning, dear.” She smiled as she moved further into the kitchen towards the boys. “Any chance there’s coffee?”

“I was just going to make some.” Patrick smiled, placed a hand on David’s arm and kissed his cheek as he shifted around him to get to the coffee maker.

David unsuccessfully tried to muffle a yawn as he leaned against the sink. “Not a morning person?” Marcy grinned.

“Not particularly, no.” David smiled shyly at her, still not used to the ease of talking with Marcy. The slightly stilted conversations he had with Clint were almost easier. But he was slowly letting himself get used to the idea of the Brewers as his second parents. Granted a very different set of parents than Johnny and Moira, but his nonetheless.

“Are you going to be able to help me with some of the baking today, David? I figured we could do a trial run for some of the dishes I’m going to make for tomorrow. I’d love your help with the pie crusts and puff pastry.”

David nodded as he took the cup offered to him from Patrick. “I’d like that, thank you.” He took a sip of his coffee, sighing deeply before turning to Patrick. “Thank you.” Patrick winked at him, grabbing his own mug off the island and leaned back next to David. One of his arms curled around David’s back, rested against his shoulder blade and scratched back and forth softly.

Marcy took that as her cue to make herself a mug of coffee and patted her son’s arm as she moved to the counter.

“And what exactly am I supposed to do while all this Mother/Son-in-Law bonding is going on?”

“Vacuum and stay out of our way?” David raised an eyebrow at him, hiding his smirk behind his mug. He felt Patrick’s nails dig in slightly as he rolled his eyes.

“I suppose I can decorate.”

“Sure. I assume you know a good divorce lawyer if that’s your plan.”

“Excuse me. I have great taste.”

“You have questionable taste. At best.”

“What? I married you, didn’t I?”

“Like I said, questionable taste.”

Marcy laughed to herself as she grabbed an extra mug of coffee and made her way back into the guest room, hoping by now Clint had managed to find his way out of bed and into a shower. She could hear the two men lovingly bicker back and forth as she closed the door behind her.

*****

Never in a million years did David think he’d be standing in his kitchen, covered in flour, next to his Mother-in-Law, learning how to bake. Standing in his kitchen _getting_ baked, sure. He’s done that in every home he’d ever lived in, the homes of several acquaintances and hook ups as well as the kitchen of Patrick’s old apartment (both as a boyfriend and a fiancé). But this situation was so out of the realm of possibility for him, that David couldn’t even have imagined it. Sober or stoned.

And yet, here he stood, his sweater sleeves uncharacteristically rolled up to his elbows, an apron tied around his neck, and the island of their kitchen covered in flour.

And he was incandescently happy.

They had been in the kitchen for hours. Several plates lined the other countertops as well as the table by the window, while a timer counted down on the oven, another batch of hors d’oeuvres almost ready to be taken out. They had hot items, cold items, dips, spreads, and currently, David was attempting to roll out pie dough to the exact thickness needed.

Marcy stood next to him, a mixing bowl in her hands as she mixed together what would become the pie filling, if David was ever able to get the dough to roll out. He leaned forward, huffing a bit as he applied pressure to the cold dough.

“Why does this have to be so cold? It’s never. Going. To. _Roll_.” He stood back and took a deep breath.

“You’re doing great, dear. It needs to be cold so we get that nice flakey texture that makes for the best pies. You’re almost there. Promise.” She smiled at him. Getting to know David over the almost year that she’s known him as more than just Patrick’s business partner had opened her up to a small idea as to how he grew up. To say that Marcy and Moira’s parenting style were different may be the biggest understatement ever spoken. But she was endlessly impressed with the work that he was doing to try and bond with her over baking.

If Marcy could have custom built a spouse for her son, she’s not sure they would have turned out as caring and perfect for Patrick as David was.

“Okay, I think it’s probably good. Now we need to transfer it to the dish.” She put the bowl down on the counter and moved to stand next to David. He pushed back from the counter, attempting to allow her to stand in front of the rolled out dough, but she put her hand on his arm and positioned him back in front of his work. “No, no. You’re going to do it.”

David’s eyes grew as wide as saucers. “I don’t think…”

Marcy shook her head. “You’ll be fine. You’ve done everything else without any problems.”

“What if I tear it?”

Marcy shrugged. “We pinch the dough back together and pretend it never happened.” He raised his eyebrows at her skeptically. “Baking is a lot more forgiving than you think.”

She stood next to him, walking him through rolling the dough onto the rolling pin and transferring it to the dish. She had surprised David when she brought out the collection of bake ware that she had brought for them as part of their Christmas present. After David’s triumphant Thanksgiving dinner, Marcy had been a little more than excited to finally have someone to pass her skills down too. Patrick had never been interested in cooking or baking. He could make his way around a kitchen just fine, but he had never taken an interest the way David seemed to be doing now.

A little while later Marcy was washing her hands at the sink as David placed the pie in the oven. “So that’s it?”

“That’s it.” Marcy stepped away from the sink, drying her hands on a towel. “We’ll check it in 35 but it’ll probably take 45. Usually does. But that’s it. We’re officially done.”

David nodded, looking at all the work they had done. “This is…More than I expected. Thank you, Marcy.”

She smiled and patted his cheek fondly. “Any time. It’s nice to be able to share this with someone. And you’re a quick study. I hope you’ll help me tomorrow, too.”

“Absolutely.”

“Okay, dear I’m going to go get cleaned up before everyone starts to show up.” David nodded, moving to wash his hands in the sink.

He heard Marcy walk away, the door to the guest room closing behind her. He flipped on the tap and began washing his hands. Getting lost in his own thoughts, he focused on the sound of the water and jumped when he felt a pair of arms snake around his waist. “Jesus!”

Patrick laughed, kissing his shoulder before moving to stand next to him. “Sorry. Hi.”

“Hi.”

“You guys all done?”

David nodded. “The last thing is in the oven. Should be done in half an hour. Then I am going to go shower and mentally prepare myself for the utter shit show we are about to enact on our home.”

“It’s not going to be that bad.”

“We’re actively letting Roland come into our house. You know he’s going to roam. And touch things. And try to find things.” David turned off the tap, grabbed a towel to dry his hands and turned his hip to lean against the counter, facing Patrick. “He’s going to try and get into our bedroom.”

Patrick nodded. “Mmhmm, he definitely is. But I have your dad, my dad, Stevie, and Ronnie all on watch for us. Plus, I convinced Jocelyn to bring over a baby gate to put partway up the stairs.”

David frowned fondly at him. “You actively talked to Ronnie for me?”

“I did.”

“And she agreed to help you?”

“She made it very clear she was doing it for you.”

David nodded. “Ah. Okay. That makes much more sense.” Patrick rolled his eyes at David’s smirk. “Thank you.” David leaned in and kissed him softly.

“Well, you can thank me properly later.”

David rolled his eyes and lightly pushed Patrick away from him. “You are ridiculous. We’re still not having sex while everyone is here.” Patrick leaned into him, nosing his way up David’s neck, brushing his lips gently against David’s pulse point. “What has gotten into you?” David laughed, but found his hands falling to rest on Patrick’s waist.

“I’m a newlywed and my husband is a smoke show.”

“Ugh, gross. Never say that again.”

Patrick smirked into David’s neck. “I’m sorry. It’s not _my_ fault I married way outta my league.” He bit down gently on David’s shoulder.

“Hey!” David smacked Patrick’s waist lightly as he arched back away from him, holding up a finger in Patrick’s face. “If you put holes in my sweater, you won’t have to worry about getting laid because I will bury you dead.”

“Can’t wear Rick Owens in prison.”

“I will make it look like an accident.”

“Good. Then you can use the insurance money to get your sweater fixed.” Patrick grinned, dodging away from David who attempted to look at his shoulder in a panic. Patrick could only laugh as David struggled to find the nonexistent hoes.

“You are a _menace_. Go take a shower!” He could hear Patrick’s laughter echoing down the hallway as he made his way to the stairs. “Menace.” David muttered to himself as the timer went off on the oven.

Marcy came back into the kitchen then, and looked at the pie. Declaring it just about done, she told David to go get ready himself, she’d take it out when it as ready.

She smiled softly to herself as she watched David retreat down the hall. Most mothers would be embarrassed to have overheard the conversation her son had just had with his spouse. But Marcy could only smile. She had never seen Patrick so at ease before. And their playful back and forth banter was something special. She wasn’t sure if Patrick even knew how lucky he was to be able to have that kind of relationship with his husband.

She pulled out a carton of heavy cream from the fridge, intending on making her special boozy whipped cream to go along with the pie. This was going to be a great Christmas.

*****

David walked into his bedroom and immediately pulled off his sweater. He slipped his hand under the shoulder and spread his fingers wide, looking for any sort of hole or imperfection. Patrick walked out of his closet, tossing a change of clothes onto the bed. He laughed, looking over at David. “I didn’t actually put a hole in it, David.”

David glanced up at him. “Just checking.”

Patrick laughed, pulling off his tee shirt and jeans, bringing them into the bathroom with him to toss them in the hamper as he turned on the shower. He was standing at the sink, waiting for the water to heat up when David wandered into the bathroom. “Are you going to be long?”

Patrick smirked at him in the mirror, pulling off his boxer briefs and throwing them in the hamper. “You’re welcome to join me.” David rolled his eyes at him, but was smirking. “It’d be faster.”

“I somehow doubt that.”

“Suit yourself.” Patrick shrugged and stepped under the spray. “But this is actually a perfect situation.” David raised an eyebrow at him. “Everyone is downstairs. The bathroom doesn’t share a wall with anything but our room. And the shower will drown out any…enthusiastic noises that happen to be expressed.”

David snorted out a laugh. “You just want to be right.”

“No. I just want to have sex with my husband.” David rolled his eyes through a smile, quickly stripped out of his clothes, and stepped in to the shower. Patrick stepped back slightly so that David could step under the water. David leaned back and let his hair get wet. “Being right is just a bonus.”

David grabbed his shampoo and poured a dollop into his hand, holding the bottle out for Patrick. Patrick smirked and opened his hand for his own dollop. “Kind of hard to prove we can go five days with you trying so hard to get some.”

They shifted positions, Patrick moving under the water so he could rinse out his hair as David continued to lather. “Are you complaining?” They shifted again so David could rinse. Patrick grabbed the body wash from behind him, lathering up as they shifted.

“Not particularly.”

Patrick crowded him then, letting his soapy hands run over David’s chest as he leaned in and kissed him slowly. David gasped into his mouth as Patrick slid a soap-slick hand down and wrapped it around David. Patrick took the opportunity to lick into David’s mouth, stepping impossibly closer. David’s hands draped around Patrick’s shoulders, his hands curling up into the back of Patrick’s hair. He had been letting it grow out slightly in the colder months and the soft curls wrapped themselves around David’s long fingers.

Patrick curled his fingers around David, in the way he knew that drove David wild. Moaning deeply, David backed them up, pressing Patrick up against the wall of the shower. He reached down and gripped Patrick’s thigh, pulling it up around his waist, pressing them together in perfect alignment as he rolled his hips forward against Patrick. Patrick leaned his head back against the tile, deepening their kiss as his hips arched up to meet David’s.

Movements became faster, more erratic from there. Soon they were both rutting up against each other, slick skin on slick skin in the most delicious fashion. Both of them moaning deeply, their foreheads pressed together as they gasped and panted in tandem, each noise they made echoing off the walls as they tried unsuccessfully to keep as quiet as possible.

“I’m gonna…” David gasped as Patrick nodded against him. David crashed their lips together, moaning deep in the back of his throat as he came, Patrick following seconds later.

Their kiss turned lazy as they both came down, David moving his hand from Patrick’s thigh as Patrick slid his leg back down slowly. Patrick smiled as he pulled away. David’s eyes stayed closed as they both took deep breaths, letting their heart rates slow back down again. David kissed him, soft and sweet, before opening his eyes. His hand was still curled in Patrick’s hair while both of Patrick’s hands traced lazy circles on his lower back.

“Okay. So. Obviously we can’t go five days.”

“Baby, we couldn’t even go a full 48 hours.” Patrick’s lazy smile turned into a full grin.

David rolled his eyes and pushed away from him, but the smile stayed on his face. Patrick rarely pulled out the affectionate nicknames, but when he did, it was almost always during or after sex. David turned and reached for his conditioner, running it through his hair. He stepped aside so Patrick could finish washing off as the conditioner set.

Patrick kissed him again as he made to leave the shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist and quickly brushed his teeth. He turned back to look at David through the glass for a moment before walking out of the bathroom. “I’ll meet you downstairs.” David hummed in acknowledgement.

Twenty minutes later David stepped out of the bathroom, skincare complete and hair styled. He walked into his closet and pulled out his outfit for the night. He walked back into the bedroom and saw his phone lit up on the nightstand where he had left it. He walked over to it and tapped it so the notifications would show back up. Waiting for him was a simple red heart emoji, texted from Patrick.

David rolled his eyes at his husband’s sentiment before sending a black heart emoji back to him.

*****

Marcy looked at the room around her, her smile had been permanently welded on to her face hours ago and there didn’t seem to be any sign if it disappearing. David and Patrick’s home was filled with various people from town, many of whom she had met either at Patrick’s birthday or the wedding, and a few that she didn’t recognize. All of whom seemed to be having a great time.

Despite his earlier insistences, David had allowed Patrick to help with some of the decoration, though she had a suspicion that David had given him very strict instructions. A lot of the house had already been decorated when they had arrived, a tree stood in the far corner of the living room by the built-in bookshelves, lit up and sparkly in its red and gold splendor. Garland wrapped its way around the fireplace mantle. And electronic candles sat in each window of the house, letting out a soft glow. It was all very classic, very Victorian. Very David.

But she noticed a few minor touches that she knew had come from Patrick. The nativity scene that her mother had given him for his first Christmas in his own apartment sat on the table by the window, the pillow Clint’s mother had cross stitched for Patrick on one of the chairs next to it. The stockings Marcy had made were hanging from the mantle, the one for Patrick showing its age while David’s matching one was making its debut. All around the room she saw tiny touches of Patrick in David’s artful décor. And not just in the Christmas decorations. She had noticed it about their entire house. Upon first glance the place screamed “Designed by David Rose”. But if you looked closer Patrick was also in every room. Their home really was the perfect combination of the two of them.

Now, filled with friends and family, Marcy was struck by just how much she had wished this for Patrick, for so many years. It maybe didn’t look like she always thought it would, but glancing around now, she couldn’t have wished for anything more. She sat back in her chair in the living room by the front window, Clint in the chair to her right, as they watched Moira and her singing group perform a medley of Christmas Carols as they stood by the fireplace.

When Marcy first met the Roses, she would never have guessed that Moira would be a part of something like the group of women singing now, but they sounded beautiful. She had loved what they had done at Patrick and David’s wedding and to listen to them now seemed like another lovely treat.

“Marcy.” She looked over to Clint who was pointing discreetly with his glass to the other side of the room, a smile on his face.

She followed his gaze and saw what had made him smile. David and Patrick stood on the far side of the room. Patrick was leaning against the wall as David stood slightly in front of him. Patrick’s arm was draped over David’s shoulder as the taller man leaned back into him. She smiled as she watched Patrick, his chin resting on David’s shoulder, whisper something in David’s ear that made the other man blush and laugh lightly. She watched as David turned his head, allowing the two to kiss lightly before turning back to the room.

Patrick had never been overly affectionate in public with his past relationships. Granted, Marcy and Clint had only ever met Rachel and one girl from college while on a parent’s weekend visit. But with Rachel, Patrick had always been more reserved, extremely aware that he was in public. In the almost fifteen years he and Rachel were together, Marcy’s not sure she had ever seen them be any more affectionate than a kiss on the cheek, or holding each other’s hands. Even when they had announced their engagement.

But with David, Patrick was so much more at ease with who he was. In the two days that they had spent here, Marcy saw even more the affection between the two than she had previously witnessed. There was a casualness to the way they touched each other. Patrick often had his hand running softly up David’s back and David always seemed to lean into him whenever they stood next to each other, as though he didn’t realize he was doing it. She had a feeling the moment she had witnessed between them in the kitchen earlier wasn’t a rarity but rather just part of who they were.

Marcy reached up and brushed a tear off her cheek. “Marcy?” She looked over at Clint, the concern deep in his eyes and smiled, brushing his concern away with her hand.

“He’s just so happy.” Clint smiled at her, reaching over to squeeze her hand gently.

“He really is.”

*****

David woke to Patrick’s arms sliding around him from behind and a kiss being placed softly into the crook of his neck. All in all, his favorite way to wake up. Except today, where he could tell it was far too early. David needed at least three more hours of sleep.

“Merry Christmas.”

David groaned a response. “No.”

Patrick’s soft laugh reverberated through David’s body as Patrick pressed his chest closer to David’s back and nuzzled his nose behind David’s ear. “No? It’s _not_ a Merry Christmas?”

David attempted to burrow further into his pillow. “Too early.”

“I know.” Patrick’s nose found its way into the back of David’s hair where it applied gentle pressure to David’s head. “But your parents will be here in an hour. I guarantee mine are already up. I just heard the bathroom door close and the shower kick on down the hall, so your sister’s awake. And Stevie just texted me that she’s on her way.” He placed a kiss on David’s shoulder. “Time to get up.”

David groaned again. Patrick’s laughter grew louder as he pushed away and climbed out of bed. David pulled the covers up over his shoulder and prayed Patrick would leave him be. Instead the covers were pulled off of him and Patrick was grabbing his arm to pull him up. “Come on, grumpy. My mom’s making muffins. And there’ll be coffee. And presents.”

David blinked his eyes open and stared at his husband from his now sitting position. “I hate you.”

Patrick stepped forward and cradled David’s head in his hands, leaning down to place a lingering kiss to his lips. “Just a couple more days and we’ll have our house back. Just us.”

“Where you’ll make me get up to do things like open the store.” Patrick snorted a laugh as he leaned his forehead against David’s. “New Years? Just us?”

“Just us. We can spend the whole day in bed if you want.” David hummed skeptically. “Promise. And if I try to make you leave for anything outside of eating, you can… come in to the store an hour later than normal when we reopen.”

“And hour for each time you try and make me leave?”

“Sure.”

“Mmm. Fine.” Patrick pulled back and David stood, heading towards the bathroom to brush his teeth and make himself at least a little presentable. “I’ll have a solid two days off with those terms.”

Patrick laughed and followed him into the bathroom, washing his face and brushing his own teeth.

David looked into the mirror and grimaced at his reflection. “Next year? We are having the party at the café and everyone stays at the motel.”

Patrick simply shook his head and laughed quietly to himself as he watched David get ready. “Come on.” He grabbed David’s hand and started to pull him towards the door and down the hall. “Let’s go see what Santa brought you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler; David didn't get his boots. But we all have to deal with life's disappointments, right?
> 
> I'm thinking this series is just going to be the first year of their marriage. I have about a dozen more of these lightly outlined (though I keep adding to them so who knows anymore), including the one that actually was the reason I wanted to start this whole series. I hope you'll all continue on this journey with me. The kudos and comments are something new I've experienced since Ive joined this site - and let me tell you, it's real nice. 
> 
> I added a movement by our dear sweet Patrick that I noticed was (what I believe to be) and actor's choice over this last season when the two men were often standing side by side. Honestly, not sure he even noticed he was doing it. Which is cute.
> 
> Title is from I'll Be Home For Christmas (the Bing Crosby version is my preference) and I guarantee that I confused the crap outta my neighbors in playing a bunch of Christmas music while doing this. 
> 
> Stay safe, wear a mask in public, stay 6 feet away from each other, don't go out unless you absolutely have to and remember - we'll get through this in the end. I promise.


End file.
